Child of All
by Dren-The-Chocolate-Cow
Summary: Rated R for violence, language, and a few rather adult situation beginnings later on. This story follows the life of a Bastet child, and her completely screwed story. Probably will be other storys for it later.
1. Another Wound, Another Healing

~ Disclaimer: White-Wolf creations do not belong to me. The only characters in this story that do are Kendren Tann, Binga, and Claira DeMourge. All the others are copyright their players.~  
  
"'Doc.. Git your hands offa me.." Kendren rolled off the plushy sofa of the penthouse apartment and onto the floor, where she hit ground with a nice 'plop' and simply layed there.  
  
Murdoc Grim chuckled a bit and shook his head, then moved from the couch and stooped down, slipping one arm under Kendren's shoulders, another under his knees. Then he stood and lifted her up with him, then moved back towards the bathroom of the aparment. Kendren gave a small growl and squirmed a bit to get out of his large, muscular arms, but he simply curled them a bit more, causing her to roll against his broad chest.  
  
"God damnit I can heal myself up! Lay off!"  
  
Murdoc shook his head at the girl's words and stooped down again, this time to lay Kendren in the bathtub. By doing so, he made the porcline sides pinkish with blood. Blood that came from a large gaping wound in the girl's shoulder. It looked to come from a blade of some sort, that or a large animal that stabbed instead of slashed with it's claws. The man had a pretty good idea which of the two it was.  
  
Kendren glared hard up at the man sitting on the side of the tub, towering over her, and folded her arms across her chest. Sure, he loved her, and this she knew for a fact. But he didn't need to always be taking her injuries and hurting himself in the process. It made her think... No, more feel that she was weak and incapable of anything. And Murdoc had enough scars and injuries to last him a lifetime. It was a surprise he didn't hurt himself just carrying her to the bathroom.  
  
She moved to the side to try and avoid a hand from Murdoc that dropped to rest upon her wounded shoulder. But he simply moved with her and dropped his hand over her injury, palm completely covering it. He closed his eyes for a moment, and Kendren felt all pain flee from her shoulder. She saw something else to go with the fleeting feeling. Looking up at Murdoc's shoulder, the same one that was injured for her, she saw blood start to leak through the fabric of his tight forest green shirt.  
  
Murdoc winced a bit and moved his hand from her shoulder, which was now smeared with her blood, and placed it over his own shoulder, mingling the twos' life fluids. Kendren shook her head and sat up, climbing out of the tub and over Murdoc's knees. She walked towards the door and glanced back at the man behind her, who stared patheticly at the girl. She returned his gaze with a similar stare, then grinned a little bit and moved out the door, into the living room.  
  
Again, Murdoc loved her very much, and he did all he could to act as a good father towards her. But god damnit, he was only twenty-two years old. He wasn't quite ready for raising a teenage daughter. A son, maybe, but not daughter. But just the same, he loved her and couldn't just give up on her. So he had to put up with her being mad at him every once in a while. Nothing he couldn't handle. Besides, knowing her tendancy towards personality swings, she would forgive him soon enough.  
  
Murdoc moved to his feet and walked slowly into the doorway of the bathroom, then leaned back against the frame and let his head fall back, taking a few deep breaths to help with the pain that was leaking down from his shoulder into his chest and sides. Allowing himself a few seconds to pull himself together, he looked back to where Kendren had headed, into the living room. She was there, sure enough, sprawled out on the couch, face towards the back.  
  
A small smile flickered across his face and he headed over towards the girl, setting himself on the couch infront of the small of her back. She grunted in response to his sitting there and he moved the hand that wasn't bloody to brush her hair from her face. It just sprung back into place, though. So he smiled and petted her hair.  
  
Kendren murmered something quietly, she wasn't too sure what she had said herself, then closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift off into slumber. She was dead tired, fights were getting harder and harder. A few vampires were easy enough to handle for her, sure, but the Garou were difficult. More times than others she ended up fleeing with just a little bit of life left. This time she was lucky, though. The garou that she'd gotten into a fight with's mate had shown up and pulled him away from the battle. He left her with just that wound to the shoulder. No matter how small it seemed, he'd pierced all the way through, and wounds like that were difficult to heal.  
  
But she was fine now, she was here with Murdoc, and more than likely she'd soon be back at Greebo's place. Back with the rest of the pride. Back where she could be herself without getting lunged at with a knife. However, first came sleep.....  
  
Murdoc smiled a bit and watched the girl's sides, seeing her breathing slow to more of an even, natural pace. His hand strayed from her face and moved down to her stomach, where he let his arm rest over her side, cradled in her slight curve. Yeah, she was like a daughter to him, but still, it was difficult to not just ravage Kendren where she lay. He was, after all, born Feline, and he had a difficult time controlling those damn mating instincts. He did though, and forced himself to just lay down behind the girl, chin resting on the top of her head, next to her ponytail, and closed his eyes, allowing him himself to drift into a brief bout of sleep.  
  
~ Disclaimer: White-Wolf creations do not belong to me. The only characters in this story that do are Kendren Tann, Binga, and Claira DeMourge. All the others are copyright their players.~ 


	2. Home again, But leaving so soon?

~ Disclaimer: White-Wolf creations do not belong to me. The only characters in this story that do are Kendren Tann, Binga, and Claira DeMourge. All the others are copyright their players.~  
  
  
  
It was the next day, and the pair were seated in the front seat to a black Ford Jeep, driving down a long, plain, straight tar-paved road. Murdoc was in the drivers seat, one hand steering, the other hand on the waist line to Kendren's pants. There was a good reason behind this, Kendren's whole torso was hanging out the window, and she'd probably fall out if it weren't for Murdoc's hand there holding her back. Up ahead there was a glimmer of silver in the distance, pointing out their destination.  
  
"There. I see the hanger!" Dren pointed with one hand up towards the now growing building, eyes squinted and hair flying back behind her, ponytail whipping about like some crazed beast's tail. Murdoc glanced towards her, chuckled, and nodded, returning his gaze to the road infront of him. When he spoke, his voice was thick with an australian accent.  
  
"Yeah, I see it up dere, luv." The girl glanced back towards him, grinned cheesily, and leaned foreward to watch the building grow on the horizon, highlighted a slight orange-pink from the setting sun behind them.  
  
Once inside the hanger, after parking the jeep off in the 'garage' (this was really a run-down plane storage compartmant of the hanger, just closer to the living quarters), Murdoc and Kendren walked down through the hallways of the hanger. There was a background noise of quiet echoing voices coming in from a closed door just up ahead. Murdoc reached out and opened the door, then stepped inside, followed quickly by Kendren, who stepped up beside him, grabbed his arm, and clinged to it.  
  
The room the two stepped into was large and open, right infront a dip in the floor and a couch, infront of the couch a television set. Off to the right was a hallway that led to the bedrooms, to the left were two different doorways. The closest one led into the kitchen, and the further back one branched off to the showers and clothing gathering place.  
  
"Heya, 'Doc. What's up?"  
  
Perched on the couch were three people. Two had glanced up at the pair, then simply looked back to the TV. The other one, however, was still watching Murdoc, smiling, simply radiating a friendly aura about him. He was young, obvious by the baby face, and amply husky. Even though under the layer of fat there were rock hard muscles, giving the boy a nice amount of strength. His skin was a light brown color, but not tanned, natural, his hair the same color and cut neatly. He was part native american, had green eyes, and wore baggy clothes. Murdoc smiled to the guy and nodded in response. He was the one that greeted him verbally.  
  
"Nothin' much, mate. Jus' bringin' me lazy ass over here to snatch up sum grub. Seein' how you bein' the gourmet cook 'n all, Brandon." The boy smiled broader and nodded, then shifted his gaze to Kendren, who was still hanging on Murdoc's arm, staring blankly foreward, silent and unmoving. His smile faded a bit and he looked back to Murdoc.  
  
"Dren alright, Grim?" Murdoc glanced down to Kendren and flexed the muscles to his right arm, the one the red-haired girl was hanging on to. After getting no response, he nodded and looked back to Brandon, the half- indian boy. "Yeah, she'll be fine. Just in one of those funky loops of hers."  
  
Brandon nodded to show his understanding to the simple, vauge statement. He looked over the girl at his brother's side, an expression of slight worry crossing his face. Yeah, Brandon was like that, and he was hard not to love. He cared for pretty much everyone around, and everyone had yet to see him get into a physical fight of any sort. A few arguments occured here and there, but the trustworthy boy had never lain a hurting hand upon anyone.  
  
Murdoc returned his gaze to the girl at his side, then shook his head and leaned down. The arm she was hanging onto moved back behind her shoulders, and the other went under her legs, behind her knees. He then stood up and nodded to Brandon, the other two lounging on the couch, and walked through the living room into the halls.  
  
Once he reached his bedroom, Murdoc held Kendren up with one arm and pulled back the covers to his queen sized bed, then layed her down in it and pulled the sheets up to her chest. Kendren stared at the ceiling for a moment, then looked to Murdoc, smiled a bit, and rolled onto her side, eyes closing and a hand gripping the fabric of the bed cover hiding her clothing.  
  
Murdoc gave the girl a loving smile and brushed her hair from her eyes, then moved out of the bedroom and slowly closed the door behind him, eventually heading back to the living room or kitchen. Probably to have a chat with Greebo or someone along that higher status. Kendren didn't know, or truely care at the moment. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the door, then grinned mischeviously and pulled to her feet upon the bed.  
  
A quick glance about the room, just for extra caution, and she pulled herself to a stand on the headboard of the bed, hands groping at the high window in the room, and eventually sliding it open. She grunted a bit as she hoisted herself up with one arm, bare feet pushing to help at the wall. Once she got halfway up, she used her free arm to pop open the screen blocking her way out, then took hold of the window sill and pulled herself to a crouched sit in the now very open escape way.  
  
She smirked over at the door, where she could easily hear voices drifting from the living room. Laughter, stories, a bunch of bull shit lies about having killed off a whole hoard of vampires without even using a weapon. She shook her head and turned to look out the window, at the open clearing, the trees, and the faint city lights in the distance reflecting off the clouds. Kendren nodded to herself and swung her feet to the outdoor side of the window, and dropped the seven feet to the ground, landing at a slight crouch with a small wince. A shooting pain went through her foot, as though she landed on a nail. All she did was pinch a nerve, but that still hurt. So she took a moment to recover, then stood and brushed the seat of her overalls off.  
  
Kendren took in a deep breath, the very, very faint scent of gasoline and fast food waifting it's way across the patch of forest to her nose. This simply encouraged her more to get back to the city. It was twiligh, easily. The sky was dark, but there was still enough light to see. Everything was shadowy, but not pitch black. The sky was purple, completely and totally. She took a small while to recognize all these features, then started into a run, crossing the small, cleared gap between the hanger wall and the forest, and plunged herself deep into the darkness of the trees, headed in the direction of the city. Of Necropolis.  
  
  
  
~ Disclaimer: White-Wolf creations do not belong to me. The only characters in this story that do are Kendren Tann, Binga, and Claira DeMourge. All the others are copyright their players.~ 


End file.
